Spirit scouts
by zutaraluver101
Summary: When the sailor scouts find that four guys are to help them on their quest and eventually fall in love them, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Mars finds a friend**

"**Why is school so long," sighed Rei smiling at the others and sweeping up some leaves at the temple. **

"**Hey, Rei, look at that guy, he keeps looking at you" said Venus pointing to a thin and nervous looking teen, staring into space. **

"**What, that loser, he has been coming here for days, sometimes he meditates in front a candle he brings with him, he is such a weirdo!" mumbled Rei angrily. **

"**But Rei, don't you meditate?" asked Ami walking over and joining the conversation. **

"**Well yeah, but, not in public," she said going red, "but the point is that I don't like him!" **

"**Aw, come on, go talk to him," teased Usagi jabbing a finger at her. **

"**UGH!!! USAGI! SHUT UP!" exploded Rei although she went a deeper shade of red. She mumbled something about finding a tree before wandering over to him.**

**Rei said hello and asked him what he was doing, he said he didn't know, he said that the temple drew him in, like something was waiting for him. And then she saw it, the sign of mars glowing red on his fore-head. "AHH!" she screamed and ran back to the eager scouts, embarrassed about screaming. **

"**Luna ummmmm I just saw mars' sign on his forehead, what does that mean?" she asked going white.**

"**Well, I'm not quite sure, it could be…no," mumbled Luna looking down. **

"**What?" Usagi asked impatiently.**

"**Well," Artemis said, "he could be Spirit Mars out of the spirit scouts, but they all died in the war before they could be sent to Earth." **

"**But if they died, then how is one over there," questioned Ami pointing to the strange boy. **

"**I don't know, they must have found a way to Earth somehow, but we need to be careful, as I remember one of the Spirits turned to evil at the end of the war before he died, but I was never told which one, were you Artemis?" **

**Luna asked. **

"**No." he replied "but I do remember that the spirits and the sailors were destined to be together and to protect the prince and princess together, always." He smiled. **

"**WHAT!" yelled Rei so loud that some pigeons nearby flew away in fright, "You mean I'm destined to be with..." a look of disgust crossed her face, "him?" **

"**Yes, you were quite in love with him actually." Rei looked at him again, he looked so innocent and helpless, she closed her eyes and saw him and her on the moon balcony. "I love you Rei... Will you be my bride?" Gun shots rang out and he was gone. It was a blurry memory, but somehow, she knew it was true. She sat down next to Artemis, "why didn't you tell us?" she said quietly. "We didn't want to upset you, we thought it better to keep it from you, seems like a bad idea now though."**

**Rei looked down, a tear trickled down her cheek, this was all too much for one day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Venus makes a mistake**

"This is so cool!" Minako said sitting in Mamoru's flat with Usagi, Rei, Ami, Mamoru and Mako. "I mean the whole spirit thing, it's so exciting!"

"I suppose, but when are we going to find ours?" complained Mako.

"You will all find all the spirits in time, but we need to make sure that, umm Rei, what did you say his name was again?" asked Luna. "Umm Roshan," Rei mumbled blushing. "Yes, we need Roshan to come with us on our next fight, if he can transform, then he will be spirit mars!"

"Hey Raidon, so are you coming?" Asked Minako later that day, she had meet a guy called Raidon and felt a bond between them, she thought she knew him from somewhere, she desperately wanted him to be spirit Venus, he was charming in every way. The way he looked at her, that bad boy look in his eye, it made Minako melt!

"Sure baby," he replied kissing her on the cheek before walking her down to the Arcade.

"I LOVE HIM!" She squealed to the scouts the next morning, "I KNOW IT MUST BE HIM!"

"Ok calm down love bird," warned Ami, "I looked up the name Raidon and it means…" she never got to finish.

"OOHHHHH," squealed Minako again, "I just feel so great! He must be the one Luna!"

"Fine we shall take him along to the next fight as well," sighed Luna, "but Mina, I must warn you, I have a bad feeling about this, the Spirits are appearing too fast…"

"I'M IN LOVE!" she squealed again before running out the door to tell everyone under the sun.

Two weeks later the Negaverse made its move. "Give it up Zoisite," shouted sailor moon before whispering back, "shall we try the spirits now then?"

"YES!" everyone else yelled at her.

"Quick, Roshan take this and say 'Mars power transform'," cried Luna throwing a long, thin, glowing, red stick into his hands. Panicking as he saw Zoisite high up in the air laughing at him he said in a shaky voice, "Mars power transform!" He span around with fire surrounding him and landed in a white untucked shirt with flames on the sleeves and a red star on the chest and black trousers and a thin crown with a red ruby in the middle. "Whoa! What happened?"

"You are Spirit Mars sworn to protect the moon princess!" yelled Luna, "now, say 'fire blast!'."

"You're a cat!" he yelled back. Luna stared at him

"Obviously! Now say it and point to the man up there," she pointed a paw up a Zoisite.

"IT'S A MAN?????" He cried. Zoisite got angry at this and blasted him back into a wall, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Roshan!" yelled Sailor Mars in a fit of tears, "noooo!" she flew up, "fire souuuul!" Fire smashed out of her hands knocking Zoisite unconscious, then she jumped down to Roshan, tears streaming from her face, "why?"

"Raidon, say Venus power transform!" Raidon had been standing in amazement at what was happening and was startled to hear Luna talk to** him.**

"Uhhhh, Venus power transform!" he held the stick above him and darkness fell, but nothing happened.

"Your not spirit Venus…." Sailor Venus said quietly.

"I tried to tell you Venus, Raidon means Thunder God" whispered Mercury and all eyes turn to Jupiter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A living nightmare**

Venus fell to her knees, "Spirit…..Jupiter" she gasped. Mercury ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you…" her voice drifted away as Minako sobbed into her shoulder.

Luna saw Minako's tears and wanted to help but Artemis shook her out of it "We need to finish this." He called. She still wanted to help but thought it better to finish the battle and comfort her later. "Ok, Raidon say 'Jupiter power transform!"

Raidon nodded and caught the long green stick, held it up and yelled 'JUPITER POWER TRANSFORM!" His spiked hair twirled on his head as green light shown and he became Spirit Jupiter, A white untucked shirt with lighting on the sleeves, silver and green trousers with a green star on his chest and thin crown. His hair settled and he examined himself, "Nice! So let me guess, I say 'Jupiter blast' to defeat the bad guy?" he said smugly.

"No, you say 'Jupiter crash!' Now hurry!"

"Whatever 'Jupiter CRASH!'" A spinning orb flew out of his crown and buzzed around his face, and then, lighting erupted out and shot at Zoisite causing Kunzite to appear and retreat.

"Master…There are more…now…"

"Yes…..no matter, WE WILL BE BACK!" Kunzite clapped his hands together and a blue fire hit them all, he smiled as he heard the cries of pain, and as they fell to the ground, he vanished with Zoisite in his arms.

"Roshan…..Mina-chan…..Ami-chan….Mako-chan…" gasped Mars looking around, still holding tightly onto Roshan, silently he woke up and gazed upon her, his eyes wide and caring.

"Rei….what happened…Rei?

She collapsed on him at the moment, for as you could imagine, she had put herself in front of Roshan and taken the full pain of the attack. He too fainted with the shock shortly after. Nobody knows how long the eight of them lay there unconscious; all we know is that the next morning Ami awoke by a dog licking her cheek. She opened her eyes widely and suddenly remembered where she was and what had happened. "AHH!" She yelled jumping up and seeing the rest still sleeping on the hard ground of the big alleyway, just out of sight from the rest of civilisation. "Wake-up guys, wake-up!" She had been lying beside Minako who was bruised all over. She bent down, "Mina-chan, wake-up," she shook her and gradually Minako opened her eyes to the bright sunlight of Tokyo City. "W-where am I…" her eyes grew wide as she remembered, "Ami, did that really happen, it feels like a dream, no a nightmare."


End file.
